In Memoriam
by Konrad-the-Stooge
Summary: Petites fic sur The Great Escape. certaines sont post-film, certaines sont angsty... R&R please


Titre: In memoriam

rating: r? pour être sûre ^^

warnings: angst? un petit peu et slash! (implicite)

Disclaimer: The Great Escape appartient à la MGM, les acteurs et les personnes réelles ayant inspirés les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. je ne fais que les emprunter provisoirement.

AN: R&R please :)

Summary: De courtes petites fics écrites avec pour consigne d'insérer un mot prit au hasard dans le dictionnaire...

**I **_volet_:

Hilts marchait tranquillement entre les baraques cette nuit-là. Alors qu'il sirotait sa solitude et la fraîcheur de la nuit, une lueur sous les volets d'une des baraques - celle du SBO et de Roger si il se souvenait bien- attira son attention. Après tout, regarder entre les planches du volet ne lui coûterai rien…

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir çà… Et qu'il fut heureux d'avoir détourné le regard dès qu'il a vu… dès qu'il _les_ a vus.

Il ne regarderait plus jamais cette table de la même manière. Roger et Mac non plus d'ailleurs.

**II **_rose_ :

Chaque 24 mars, William Dickes abandonne sa famille et, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main, il rejoint Danny dans le bus de 6h. Ensemble et en silence, ils cheminent dans le cimetière militaire jusqu'à atteindre une stèle grise. L'aurore peint le ciel des couleurs du printemps et ils murmurent quelques mots, des souvenirs fuyants et tabous, la première giboulée une fraîche prière sur les roses déposées et sur leurs visages.

**III **_calanques_:

Dans la cale, Danny ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. L'air est rance, humide et les caisses l'enserrent. Sans lumière les jours ne passent plus et Danny ne dors plus.

Alors Willie lui parle. De l'Angleterre, de ses petites amies, de ses voyages…

«… J'étais très jeune tu sais, mais le soleil qui se reflète dans la mer, et ce bleu, tout ce bleu pur, et les odeurs et le vent… tu vois ? On y ira Danny, quand tout sera fini, on ira voir les calanques, ensemble, c'est promis… »

Alors Danny ose ouvrir les yeux, plus en réaction à la main posée sur son épaule qu'au récit. Et là, dans les yeux céruléens qui lui sourient, il les voit. Le bleu des calanques, le soleil. Et il respire.

**IV **_libellule_ :

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Rupert observait la petite libellule qui s'était posée sur son râteau. Le ciel se reflétait sur ses ailes et son corps miroitants. Elle s'envola soudain, alerte, et Rupert se retourna, nez à nez avec Von Luger.

« Fascinant insecte n'est-il pas ? »

« Chanceux, mon colonel, chanceux. Combien d'entre nous ne donneraient pas tout l'or du monde… »

« Pour retrouver des ailes. » finit l'allemand, les yeux fixés sur son homologue ennemi.

**V **_entonnoir_ : -

Cynthia et Luna fouillaient depuis quelques minutes dans le grenier. Leur mère leur avait dit de mettre dans un sac tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur avant de « fourrer toutes ces vieilleries à la déchetterie » parce qu'ils –la mairie de Sydney- avaient rachetés et allaient raser la vieille maison branlante de leur grand père Louis, mort deux ans auparavant, pour construire un cinéma.

« Viens voir ! » cria soudain Cynthia à sa grande sœur. Elle venait de découvrir, sous des couvertures mitées, une vieille valise. Un coup de tournevis bien placé fit sauter la serrure et les deux fillettes sortirent le contenu hétéroclite de la valise sur le plancher poussiéreux. Des outils, du fil, des bouts de tissus, de bois, des boites de métal, des tubes…

Cynthia pêcha un objet du tas de bidules et le brandit triomphalement : « Oh ! Cet entonnoir est fait à partir d'une boite de conserve ! »

« Et regarde ce portefeuille ! dit Luna c'est la photo de Grand'pa mais tout est écris en allemand ! » elle mit la carte d'identité de côté, avec l'entonnoir.

Après avoir vidé les objets de bric et de broc qui jonchaient le fond de la valise, les deux sœurs trouvèrent, enroulées dans un vieux pull orange, un petit paquet de photos et une liasse de lettres sur lesquelles elles reconnurent l'écriture de leur grand-mère Withney. Les photos étaient anciennes, jaunies et tâchées et elles montraient de petits groupes d'hommes. Cynthia retourna une photo qui montrait un homme brun et un blond se tenant par les épaules. Elle lut :

« _Danny et Willie, 1942_. Et sur celle-là _Dennis et Sorren, 1942, Bob et Colin, 1944_.Ici : _Roger, Mac et SBO Ramsey, 1943_. »

Sa sœur l'imita : « Sur cette photo, j'ai : _de droite à gauche, Haynes, Griffith et Nimmo 1943_. Et regarde il est sur celle-ci ! Voyons voir : _Eric et Moi, 1944._ Je me demande qui ils étaient… dit Luna, pensive. Peut-être que si maman ne s'était pas fâché avec Grand'pa, il nous l'aurait raconté. .. »

Les deux sœurs ne virent pas les heures passer plongées dans la valise et ses merveilles. Elles n'entendirent pas non plus leur mère monter au grenier et ne la remarquèrent que lorsqu'elle fut juste derrière elles.

« Je vous avais dit de trier ce qui a de la valeur, pas de farfouiller dans ces saletés ! Allez, poubelle ! »

Les fillettes eurent à peine le temps de protester que leur mère avait jeté le contenu de la valise dans un sac poubelle.

« Mais maman… » Commença à râler Cynthia. Sa sœur lui fit signe de ne rien dire puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

Une fois la nuit tombée, quand elle fut sûre que leur mère dormait, Luna grimpa l'échelle du lit de sa sœur et la réveilla.

« Viens voir en bas, j'ai une petite surprise. »

Elles descendirent sur le lit de la plus âgée et cette dernière sortit de sous les couvertures le vieux pull orange, qu'elle déroula. Il en tomba l'**entonnoir**, la carte d'identité et les photos.

« Regarde » dit alors Luna. Elle montra le col du pull, sur lequel était épinglé un insigne doré.

Les deux sœurs passèrent la nuit à regarder les photos en inventant des histoires à partir du nom des gens.

Le lendemain matin, n'y tenant plus, elles avouèrent à leur mère avoir gardé quelques vieux objets. Cette dernière ne parut pas enchantée mais ne les gronda pas, leur demandant juste de « bien se laver les mains après y avoir touché, on ne sait jamais. » Cynthia couru alors dans la chambre et apporta les photos.

« Dis maman, tu sais qui ils sont ? » demanda-t-elle.

Leur mère ne leva même pas le regard de sa table à repasser : « Des morts. ».

**VI **_sérendipité_ :

Cette nuit-là, Hendley jouait aux cartes avec Eric, Cavendish et Ramsey dans la chambre de ce dernier. Alors que leur troisième partie de poker de la nuit était bien avancée, ils entendirent au travers de la fine cloison de bois le bruit d'un violent coup de poing sur une table, suivi de chuchotements, d'une série de pas, puis d'un raclement de chaises et de nouveau des chuchotements.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hendley, surpris par cette activité soudaine derrière le mur.

« Oh rien, une sérendipité nocturne. » répondit Ramsey, concentré sur son jeu. Il avança trois jetons –fabriqués par Sedgwick- et posa ses cartes sur la table.

Face au regard interrogateur du chapardeur, Cavendish expliqua :

« Une heureuse, brillante et inattendue trouvaille. En gros, Roger et Mac ont eu une idée. Je suis. »

« Mais il est trois heures du matin ! je suis. »

«Ça fait depuis neuf heures hier soir qu'ils tournent en rond. Je suis, fin de la manche, Royale Flush j'ai gagné. » finit Eric en étalant ses cartes.

**VII **_gravier_ :

Après des jours éprouvants de navigation clandestine, Dany et Willie mirent enfin pied à terre en Suède. Ils glanèrent de quoi se payer une chambre d'hôtel, miteuse certes, mais avec un vrai lit. Alors que Danny sortait de la douche et se préparait à dormir, Willie lui dit, ouvrant la paume de sa main :

« Regarde ce qu'il y avait dans ma chaussure ! Et dire que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! »

Danny prit dans sa main les quelques graviers avant de les déposer au sol.

« Ce maudit camps nous suit. Il ne veut pas qu'on parte. »

« Oui, répondit Willie en se glissant aux côtés de Danny dans les couvertures. Mais on l'a eu. On a réussi. »

**VIII **_désespoir_ :

Le printemps avait apporté fraîcheur et vert tendre aux environs boisés du Stalag Luft III. Mais la douce chaleur du soleil n'avait pas empêché le vent du désespoir de dessécher le camp en un an. Les quelques survivants de l'organisation X n'avaient plus le courage d'entraîner les autres à s'évader et Ramsey s'était muré dans le silence, l'état de sa jambe empirant de jours en jours. Geôliers et prisonniers n'avaient plus rien à manger, guerre oblige.

Et à l'ouest, Berlin brûlait.

**IX **_raisonnable_:

Roger observait la pluie tomber sur la vitre de sa chambre. Une douce pluie d'été qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son pays. Il serra les poings de rage. La nostalgie et les sentiments ne le mèneraient nulles part.

Pourtant, le stress de l'évasion, la pression de son rôle, les souvenirs qui remontaient comme un film au ralenti et surtout la certitude d'être seul pour encore quelques temps –Mac organisant des listes avec Ramsey- commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'impassibilité de Roger.

« Aller, sois raisonnable… Ce… ce n'est pas le moment de… » se murmura-t-il dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, après quelques secondes d'une lutte perdue d'avance, Roger s'effondra en larmes sur la couchette du bas, laissant pour la première fois en plus de trois ans sa peur de la mort, sa peur d'échouer, de ne plus jamais revoir sa patrie, prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Lorsque Roger se réveilla, il faisait presque nuit. Il était toujours recroquevillé sur la couchette, sauf que quelqu'un lui avait étendu une couverture sur les épaules durant son sommeil.

Alors qu'il se levait, il remarqua, posées sur la table, quelques feuilles. Les listes.

**X **_noir_:

La réunion venait juste de se terminer, et lorsque tous les membres de l'organisation furent sortis, Roger, Ramsey et Mac quittèrent la pièce silencieusement, chacun repensant aux évènements de l'après-midi.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mac, Roger fatigué par sa journée, décida de se coucher tout de suite. Alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama, Roger aperçu son reflet dans la vitre. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux épuisés, le torse arborant de nombreuses marques bleues, violettes et noires. _« Est-ce-que la Gestapo vous en a fait voir ? »_

D'un geste sec, Roger ferma sa liquette et monta sur son lit, espérant trouver le sommeil le plus vite possible malgré ses préoccupations.

**XI **_canard_:

A la terrasse du Café Suzette, Louis Sedgwick lisait un journal français en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Le peu de français qu'il connaissait – appris sur le tas avec d'autres prisonniers- ne lui permettait pas de comprendre un mot sur trois du journal. Journal qui lui servait d'ailleurs surtout à masquer son visage de la vue des miliciens assis à deux mètres de lui.

Alors quand il partit avec les résistants, laissant traîner le journal, il ne comprit vraiment pas ce que voulais dire le jeune résistant lorsqu'il brandit le journal : « Vous avez oublié votre canard ! »

« My duck? What bloody… »

Le jeune résistant lui fourra le journal entre les mains et ils se mirent en marche sans un mot.

_Bloody langages !_

**XII **_ciel_:

La douleur dans son dos et son flanc est telle qu'Eric, impuissant face à sa mort prochaine, effondré sur la voie, n'a plus la force que de regarder le ciel au travers d'yeux à demi fermés et brumeux. Une douleur telle qu'il regarde le ciel sans vraiment le voir, sans entendre le train démarrer à quelques mètres de lui. Plus rien qu'un ciel invisible et une litanie dans son esprit évanescent « faites qu'ils s'en sortent, mon Dieu faites qu'ils réussissent.»

**XIII **_Ebloui_:

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sort du frigo, Hilts est ébloui par le soleil. Il a un peu perdu le compte du temps, et Goff le lui rappelle vite. Mais une fois seul, il est à peu près sûr que la lumière éblouissante n'y est pour rien lorsque l'espace d'un instant, il voit Mac lui faire signe de s'approcher au coin d'une baraque.

Et il est certain, cette nuit-là, que quelqu'un fredonne une chanson de noël, alors qu'il est le seul éveillé.

Déjà deux mois depuis l'évasion, mais les yeux d'Hilts ne se sont toujours pas habitués à l'absence.

**XIV **_Camion_:

Durant leur transfert vers le Stalag Luft III, un certain nombre d'hommes se demandaient ce qui était arrivé à « X » depuis son évasion.

Pourtant, des mois plus tard, dans ces mêmes camions, séparés par la Gestapo en petits groupes, ils sont trop inquiets pour se demander quoi que ce soit, trop fatigués pour penser.

Mais Roger les regarde, et appréhende ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, s'il a fait les bons choix. Et malgré le bruit des moteurs, il entend une petite voix, au fond de lui, lui murmurer qu'il le sait déjà.

**XV**_ assiette_:

Ce matin-là, lorsque Bob se réveilla, il fut agréablement surpris par l'odeur de café frais et de croissants chauds qui chatouillaient ses narines. Il entendit le bruit reconnaissable entre mille de talons sur le plancher. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Mimi, sa femme, entra un plateau dans les mains

« Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner mon chéri… » Bob dégusta son petit déjeuner alors que sa femme entrait dans la salle de bains adjacente pour faire sa toilette.

Alors qu'il levait la tête de son assiette, il ne se trouvait plus dans son appartement New-Yorkais… mais en Allemagne.

« Oh, je vous ai réveillé ? Désolé… » lui dit Colin, encore en chemise de nuit « J'ai fait du thé si vous en voulez… »

... The end for now. Je pense updater cette fic, mais je ne promet pas quand ^^


End file.
